freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted
|-| Main = , alternately known as FNaF VR, is an upcoming virtual-reality Five Nights at Freddy's game that is under production by Steel Wool with Scott Cawthon's help. It was first announced on August 19, 2018.Upcoming Projects Mega Thread! :: Ultimate Custom Night General Discussions - Scott Cawthon. August 19, 2018. Steam It is scheduled to be released on May 21st, 2019 for Playstation VR, Steam, and Oculus, and will be rated T.Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted for PlayStation 4 Reviews - Metacritic Known Information Based on the teasers, and gameplay, the main focus of the game is a mechanic working for Fazbear Entertainment who will fix and tune-up animatronics and the vents. It is confirmed that there is a total of 40 playable minigames in the game as of now with three of them being featured in the demo. New Animatronics *PlushBaby - As confirmed by Scott Cawthon, the small Babys featured in a teaser are known as "PlushBaby", something he describes as monstrous and says they are, "the best original addition to any game ever." In the trailer of the game, they are briefly seen in the closet, convulsing violently. Known Gameplay Segments Currently, the following are confirmed segments of the game via a Reddit post by Scott Cawthon, the reveal trailer(s), or demo gameplay. *Repairing Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. This sequence can involve reaching inside their chest cavities, pulling their faces off, and removing their eyeballs, as a few examples. *Repairing the vents, fighting against threats such as Mangle. *Surviving in VR recreations of the first and third game with some changes made to gameplay, such as the introduction of new mechanics. *Similar to Night 3 in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, the player will be in the dark with Funtime Foxy. This section has been greatly improved from Sister Location's version and has play testers hesitant to test it again after playing due to how scary it seems to be. *Surviving in different ways in the Bedroom from FNAF 4, featuring the Nightmare and Funtime Animatronics. *Being in the Office from the second game while Toy Freddy or The Puppet is walking down the hallway. Trivia * On March 11, 2019, a teaser, a portion of the box art for the game, was uploaded on Scott's website. Fans, however, soon realized that half of the animatronics from the teaser art were questionably traced from fan-made renders (noticeably Funtime Foxy and Spring Bonnie). A few hours later, Scott took the teaser down and sent an apologySorry guys. : fivenightsatfreddys - Scott Cawthon. March 11, 2019. Reddit and revealed some gameplay details about Help Wanted.Update on the VR situation. : fivenightsatfreddys - Scott Cawthon. March 13, 2019. Reddit *The source code for Scottgames.com had a set of scrambled numbers and letters, which would reveal black and white images of the game. Seven images were found as a result, though one of them remained unrelated to the VR game itself. *In the trailer, Nightmare Fredbear had brown fur and a black top hat/bow tie, similar to Nightmare Freddy, rather than the yellow/gold fur and purple top hat/bow tie that he had in all other games. According to Scott, this was because the trailer was made a long time ago, and the models were unfinished at the time, which explains Nightmare Fredbear's off color scheme. References |-|Gallery = Screenshots FNaFVR-screenshot.jpg|Funtime Freddy, in the fourth game's Right Hall. FNaFVR-screenshot2.jpg|The first game's Office|link=The Office#FNaF FNaFVR-screenshot3.jpg|Bonnie, with a missing eye. FNaFVR-screenshot4.jpg|Mangle during the Vent Repair minigame. FNaFVR-screenshot5.jpg|Circus Baby by the Closet of The Bedroom ToyFreddy_Logo-650x365.jpg|Toy Freddy outside the second game's Office. 9Zzq3iM.jpg|The third game's Office, showing a camera feed of CAM 04. pUNlCck.jpg|Springtrap by the door of the third game's Office. PzX9BF3.jpg|The Puppet, jumpscaring. s0RvrBf.jpg|The Puppet, walking in the office hallway of the second game. WCR4QBV.jpg|The PlushBabys in the Closet. OhUbBva.jpg|Foxy, also with a missing eye. vhQ9xQ6.jpg|Chica with the Fazbear brand disinfectant/bugspray applied on her (Green Smoke in the background) VYsTq0s.jpg|Freddy during repair, with his chest opened. Notice the shoe. LCKxtms.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear in the Bedroom, with his incomplete color palette. Hidden images Ggxcqw432.jpg|A hidden image found in the source, revealing Circus Baby in the house from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. 5sdvgHsd.jpg|A hidden image found in the source, revealing Chica. Fwxht4Scv.jpg|A hidden image found in the source, revealing Freddy under operation. 9Taawf32Bb.jpg|A hidden image found in the source, revealing Springtrap outside of the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 office. S55Hdfcaa2.jpg|A hidden image found in the source, revealing Bonnie with a missing eyeball. Sd3mz77fW.jpg|A hidden image found in the source, revealing a couple of PlushBabys. 0rGN.jpg|A hidden image of an endoskeleton head; Note that this may be for another project because it was allegedly taken with an iPhone 6S plus. Miscellaneous Scottgames.com_teaser.jpg|The early promotional teaser, before ending up taken down, due to using fan art as reference. Alternate-FNaFVR-teaser.jpg|The alternate version of the boxart posted on Steel Wool Studios' Twitter, with Toy Bonnie facing the point of view while Spring Bonnie replacing Nightmarionne. Trailers Five Nights At Freddy’s VR Help Wanted PS VR|The reveal trailer by PlayStation 4. Five Nights at Freddy's VR Help Wanted - Reveal Trailer HD 1080P|The reveal trailer with brief gameplay scenes. Gameplay Videos 『FNaF VR』ゲームプレイ映像|Some gameplay from PAX East 2019. I'm bad at Five Nights at Freddy's at the Sony PSVR booth, PAX East 2019|Gameplay of the "Five Nights at Freddy's" scenario from PAX East 2019. FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S HELP WANTED MANGLE MINIGAME|Gameplay of the "vent repair - Mangle" scenario from PAX East 2019. Category:Games Category:Spin-Offs